


i lost my mind in new york

by SpiderShell



Series: Teenage Life Files [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Career Picking, Gen, High School, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Peter sat at his computer, notebook open before him, sighing deeply. He stared at the career test results on the screen and rubbed his face. They were what he’d expected - a leaning towards science and math - but the knowledge helped him no more than it had helped him the previous day, and the day before that.He tapped his pen on his notebook, no idea what to write. Did he even know what he wanted to do?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker and School, Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Series: Teenage Life Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202114
Kudos: 20





	i lost my mind in new york

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot on my mind for the past couple weeks, so writing this was a way of releasing the stress 🤣🤣🤣. Sorry it's so short haha

Peter sat at his computer, notebook open before him, sighing deeply. He stared at the career test results on the screen and rubbed his face. They were what he’d expected - a leaning towards science and math - but the knowledge helped him no more than it had helped him the previous day, and the day before that. 

He tapped his pen on his notebook, no idea what to write. Did he even know what he wanted to do?

With another deep sigh, he opened up a word document and began to type out his thoughts. 

_I want to do something to with science and math._  
_I think Tony wants me to become an engineer, like him → I don’t know if that’s what I want to do._  
_I have two years to decide._  
_I should decide soon so I can pick my courses for school next year._  
_I have no idea what I want._  
_HELP_

“Dinner’s ready,” called May, and Peter pushed his computer screen shut.

* * *

Taking the career class offered at his school was one of the best decisions he ever made. He was there with juniors and seniors, as well as some sophomores like him, and all in all, it was a very enlightening and extremely helpful experience. As a result, he now had the names of some careers that he'd like to research and knew a lot about the process of preparing for college.

Who ever knew that choosing a career was so stressful? He'd narrowed his options down to two or three (getting rid of the ones that had less than $50,000 a year and required more than six or seven years at college). However, he felt like his decisions wer3 getting influenced by a deep desire to please his family and to do what they wanted him to do.

He finally broke down in front of Tony. Crying and stuttering, he explained his feelings, opened his heart like he never had before.

Tony was shocked, and firmly gripped Peter's shoulders, gripping his shoulders. "Never feel like you're being forced into this. This is _your_ decision, and yours only. Both me and May will be completely happy with whatever you choose, even if you decide to work at McDonald's - actually, no, don't do that. And, Peter, I'm so sorry if I ever made you ever feel like you were forced into something. Trust me, that was not my intention."

Peter hugged him.

* * *

Peter bounced on his heels, notebooks under his arm. 

"Whatcha in such a good mood for?" Tony asked as the boy practically skipped into the lab.

"I finally know what I want to do!" Peter responded, a grin crossing his face.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an awesome day!


End file.
